Life Savers
by Lizzie711
Summary: Edward, Jasper and Emmett are swimmers on the High school team. Bella moves in with Charlie and becomes the girl next door. With obsticles constantly in their way will Bella and Edward find their way to each other.
1. Chapter 1

I unfortunately own nothing. Enjoy

Chapter 1

BPOV

"Mum, look I have packed everything I'm ever likely to need and about two suitcases more.....I don't need anymore! The car won't hold anymore anyway unless you're staying here?" I shouted to Renee on the staircase carrying down her old sewing machine.

"Ok, ok, are you sure about this? You don't have...." I interrupted her.

"Yes, I do. I want to spend some time with Charlie and I need the peace and quiet to keep up my 4.0 if I am going to get into Harvard next year" I stated, as I had done time and time again ever since I told her I was moving to Forks, three months ago.

I was determined not to drag out this goodbye, Renee had just re done her make up again and we were running out of tissues. After waving her goodbye at check-in I wandered aimlessly through the airport waiting for my flight to be called. I was going to take five hours and two plans just to get me into Washington. Then another two hours in Charlie's police cruiser before finally reaching our destination. I was prepared with my IPod and two very good books to prevent too much boredom.

I was tired by the time I found Charlie at arrivals, so I was glad that we got straight into the car without too much fussing. I hadn't seen him or Forks in almost ten years, but he hadn't changed much and I didn't expect that Forks would have done either.

It was raining when we crossed the border into forks. I hate the rain; it never seems to do anything. Straight away I knew that life was going to be different here. Charlie was completely different from my mum, he was quiet when he had nothing to say and I could see where I got my clumsiness, dark brown eyes and wild, brunette hair from. I liked Charlie.

We pulled up outside a house that I only remembered from my dreams. I was a mucky white colour, three story house with a covered deck on the front. I looked different from the others on the street; I could tell Charlie had been doing some work on it. This is my home until I leave for Harvard next summer, so I was determined to find it charming, and in a way it was. There was the most beautiful pink blossom tree out front, I remember Renee telling me they planted it while she was pregnant with me, it had grown so much since I was last here. Mind you, so have I. Something about that tree told me I was going to be alright here.

"OK Bells, this is us honey" Charlie suddenly spoke, making me jump of my seat.

"Sorry" he added, sheepishly, and with a slight grin on his face, when he realised he shocked me.

Stepping out of the car I was surrounded by a breeze that took my breath away. It wasn't the temperature as it was actually quite warm and the rain had stopped, it was the smell. It was so refreshing and made me take in a huge breath. It was eye opening and unbelievable. The sound of the trunk popping brought me back, as I looked over my shoulder to see Charlie unloading my many suitcases and boxes from his cruiser.

"Charlie, you know you are not supposed to be lifting anything heavier than a sandwich until your back...." he suddenly cut off when he realised me standing there. He continued walking forward with his hand held out, presumably to shack mine.

"Bells, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, our neighbour" he said gesturing for me to greet him.

"Carlisle this is my daughter, Isabella" Charlie continued and I corrected.

"Just Bella please" I took his hand.

"Then please, I am just Carlisle. Charlie I will get the boys to come out and help you with those", as soon as he had finished his statement he suddenly turned and went back into his house. Moments later he returned with three of the most beautiful and handsome boys I had ever seen. All three of them walking towards the car wearing nothing but shorts and randomly thrown on shoes.

"These are my sons Emmett, Jasper, and finally Edward. They will willingly take the cases into Bella's room so that you don't cause anymore damage Charlie" he spoke staring at my father with one eyebrow up. I couldn't help but smile at that. As the boys walked closer I got a better look at them. Emmett was the most muscular of the three, he had big strong arms and legs and a subtly hairy chest. His hair was a dark blond and cut short, however just long enough to be slightly curled and he had brilliant blue eyes. Jasper had dark brown hair, with matching eyes, which was longer than Emmett's and was that bit more curled. His overall body was smaller but his arms and legs where just as muscular. However neither of them even compared to magnificence of Edward. He had copper brown hair that glistened in the light and move with breeze, but his eyes caught my attention initially. They are the deepest green I have ever seen, I could so easily become lost in those eyes. Every inch of his body was toned to perfection and his muscles were slight yet ever present.

As my heart restarted itself, I forced myself to look down at myself, constantly checking that I was in a fit state to be presented to such gods. I realise that I am wearing my little blue pumps, tatty denim shorts and band t-shirt and take a huge sigh noticing there was nothing I could do about it now. However knowing that my hair was for once not in disarray as I had decided to pin it back, leaving a handful of loose curls free, this morning, was some consolation.

"Hi" I commented sheepishly, not rally knowing what else to say as I had just been thrown to the sharks. They all just stood there looking at me; I could feel my cheeks becoming hot and no doubt going red whilst I looked down to check I wasn't doing anything that would warrant such a greeting.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

Chapter 2

EPOV

"One more Jazz, come on!" I shouted at Jasper doing push ups on our basement floor.

"Come on, you girl, your mum could do better than this, push it!" Emmett yelled, reminding me of boot camp.

I started laughing, causing both Em and Jazz to stop and look at me with perplexed faces, so I explained my reaction.

"er, Em, you do realise that Jazz is currently ten over your best score. So maybe you shouldn't continue comparing his efforts to our mum" I commented desperately trying to hold back my laughing. "What!! right move out Jazz" Em yelped and kicked Jazz out of the way so that Em could earn back some dignity and respect on the floor.

Just then a voice boomed down from the top of the basement staircase, I could only see the feet but knew instantly that it was dad.

"Boys come up here, Charlie needs some help carrying in his daughters luggage from the car!"

Both Em an Jazz moaned at the idea, but knew that there was no way we were going to get out of this. Then something occurred to Em. I knew this because one of his eyebrows sudden became raised and a suspicious smirk spread across his face.

"Who's stuff?" he began. While my eyes rolled back.

"Charlies daughter, Isabella! Everyone has been talking about her mysterious arrival for weeks Em. Apparently she ain't been here since she was four, but people still remember her so I guess that wasn't very long ago" Jazz replied, and instantly Em's head fell at the thought of her being a little too young for him. I smile swept across my face as I consoled Em with a pat on the back.

"Now boys!" dad called down again and we rushed up the stairs, throwing on a random pair of shoes and dashed out of the front porch.

I was behind Em and Jazz but realised that both of their paces had slowed and for whatever reason they were taken a back by what they saw. I ducked around Jazz and was shocked at the sight of what stood before us.

Jazz was way off the mark when it came to her age, way off!. I'd say about 17 and damn she was beautiful. I'd never seen anyone so perfect in my life. She was pale with rich chocolate brown hair which was slightly tied back but still a little wild. Her deep brown eyes were big and I just wanted to jump inside of them see what she saw. Her outfit was simple and comfortable, yet showed flares of her personality. If only I could hear her speak.

I faintly heard my dad introduce us all as we eventually approached them. Then I heard it, that amazing sound that was her voice. It was like a beautiful composition written only for my ears, it sang to my heart.

"Hi" was all she said, and I was hooked. I waited there desperately to hear more. I waited for what felt like an eternity but was probably mere moments when I noticed her cheeks. They were turning the most amazing shade of crimson, but why?

I looked across at my brothers to hopefully realise what I was missing. Looking at their faces, it instantly occurred to me. They were standing their staring at her in amazement just as I was. A swift twinge of jealousy washed over me at the thought of them looking at her like that. Then it hit me, none of us had actually responded to her when she said "hi". How embarrassing! I had to do something and fast. I elbowed Jazz sharply in the ribs, bringing him around.

"Hi" I eventually responded, and offered a slight wave like we were back in first grade. What an idiot she must have thought I was. The redness slowly faded on her cheeks and I briefly saw her look up at me through her long, dark eye lashes.

"Hey, you must be Isabella" Em commented, smugly raising his eyebrow to Jazz having just taken his one bit of useful information. Jazz did not look impressed.

"Actually, its just Bella" I smiled and sniggered as she spoke, as once again her voice sang and it shot Em down flat in one swift comment. Now Jazz looked impressed, on the other hand Em looked rather wounded.

Bella looked up ever so slightly at me as she heard me snigger, and the cutest smile appeared on her face as if she knew what it was I found so amusing. I knew from that look that I had to find out more about this girl, she was new and different, and for some strange reason her to be mine. I wanted to be the only one to look at her, to touch her, the way my brothers and I wanted too. I couldn't say what was going on inside of me, but just thinking about her sent electricity through me, and it surprised me just how much I liked it.

"Right....so....where are all these cases and boxes going Charlie?" Carlisle asked very loudly, most likely in an effort to bring us all of the trance we had found ourselves in.

"Er...well...up the stairs and left into the extension which is now Bella's space in the house, will be great. Is that ok boys?" Charlie asked, hoping that he wouldn't have to show us all personally.

"Yeah, no probs. That's where we carried the new bed that arrived last Thursday. We know the way Charlie" and with that comment we all moved around Charlie and retrieved cases from his trunk and began the process of moving in Bella. Given the amount of stuff that Em and Jazz tried to carry at once, I could only guess that they were hoping to impress her with their apparent strength. I on the other hand had already come to the conclusion that Bella was unlike any other girls we had ever met and a show of male strength was not going to impress her in the slightest. Bella was not that sort of girl.

When I returned from carrying a case into her room she was stood at one of the cruisers doors, positioning a box so she could carry it in using the handles. She appeared to want to help us move her in. I thought it was cute and so completely unnecessary. She would only slow the process down as there was no way she could lift anything like what we could. I went over to her and reached past to grab the handles and carry it in but as soon as I did she instantly grabbed my hands and removed them from the box. I was mesmerized, she touched me and it was so soft and gentle, I didn't want her to let go. But as all great moments do, this ended far too soon. She let go and spoke instead.

"hey, I am not some weak ass chick that cant lift a feather without breaking a nail! Besides I don't actually think you will be able to lift this box without help!" she snapped back at me, but it was in such a cute way that I couldn't hold back the smile spreading across my face, nor the raising of my eye brow at her naivety.

"really? Well don't take it personally when I prove you wrong!" I responded quickly and she stepped out of the way, with a smirk developing on her face like he knew something I didn't, and waved to me to give it my best shot.

I sceptically grabbed the handles and lifted the box....and quickly dropped it back where I got it from. Ouch! And Dam! That box was heavy. What did she have in it?

I heard the cutest laugh break out behind me, it was just like her voice in the sense that it took my breath away. It was almost hypnotic.

"So this is what forks men regard as proving me wrong, because from where I am standing you need help with that box. May I?" she laughed through every word.

"Ok, ok. But you have to tell me what the hell is in that box" I asked her, whilst secretly praying it wouldn't be towels or pillows. That would be incredibly embarrassing.

"Sure, you take one side and I will take the other" she replied, holding back the piece of information I wanted the most. Yet I could not complain, as I would always get lost her in her voice. Coherent thought would be nothing more than a distant memory whenever she spoke.

She grabbed her end and we lifted together. She quite surprised me as to ho much of the weight she was able to lift. I was impressed.

"Oh, and this box has my weights in them" she stated and my jaw hit the floor. Who was this girl? And why did she have weights, let alone need them.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

Please review – am I doing any good.

Chapter 3

BPOV

OK these boys seem kinda nice, oh who was I kidding. They were hot – all three of them – but Edward was something else. He was simply WOW!and I was captivated. He was a god, and from the smug look I was getting from him he knew it.

God this can't be possible, I'm wet just looking at him. How does he have such control over my body already. I also wouldn't be surprised if I was drooling. Bravo Bella, brilliant first impression.

I quickly spun around so as to avoid eye contact with him, just in case. That's it Bella, if you keep busy you will forget all about him and his amazing brothers. I opened the car door next to me and grabbed for a box on the seat when I noticed the writing on the other side of the box:

"WEIGHTS!! Bella DO NOT LIFT ALONE!! Be safe. Love Mum x"

I mouthed with a light smile appearing on my face and a runaway tear trickling down my cheek. "I love you too, Mum" I whispered.

Suddenly two hands appeared from my side and attempted to grab the handles of the box. I instantly slapped the hands away and jumped to the conclusion that who ever it was assumed that I was unable to lift a box. I didn't even realise who it was until I was already mid way through my anti-sexist rant. Oops! Edward is never going to speak to me ever again. Dam it!!

However I then noticed something that surprised me. A small smile appeared on the corner of his mouth. Maybe I hadn't ruined everything after all. I have to stop jumping to conclusions!!

Then he responded, and once again showed his god complex. He actually thought he could lift that box, on his own. Maybe it would be useful to take him down a peg or two, it would be good for him, in the long run. So I stepped aside to allow him a try.

He put his beautiful hands through the handles and I was almost sorry for the pain they where about to feel. Almost. He lifted the box. It was a whole three seconds before it crashed back down on the seat again. I couldn't help it, I had to laugh.

Edward turned and looked at me, clearly expected me to say something and there was no way I was going to disappoint. "So this is what Forks lads refer to as proving me wrong, because from where I am standing you're going to need help with that one". Hehe hehe. I couldn't stop giggling.

He responded by accepting defeat and wishing to know what the hell was in that box. I imagine he was secretly praying it wasn't something incredibly light like my underwear collection or cushions, etc. We organised ourselves on opposite sides of the box and grabbed the handles before I told him what was actually in the box.

As we lifted I answered his question, telling him this box we were lifting was full of my weight. He looked so surprised. Like I had just told him that Santa wasn't real or that just because a girl goes "yes!" doesn't mean that's the guys cue to finish. It took him a few minutes before he was able to form a coherent sentence.

"What's with the look? Are girls not allowed to lift weights in forks or something" I questioned with a smile on my face so he knew I was simply joking with him.

"Er...sorry... why do you need to lift weights?" Edward replied sheepishly. I was so sure about his tone so replied:

"Well looking at you, and your brothers, I'm guessing you are not strangers to weights. Why do you lift weights?". His face looked surprised and impressed by my response, however still puzzled at the overall concept.

"Well, we are all swimmers on the high school team.." he started,

"..we compete across the states..." he boasted,

"..we are actually rather good" he continued.

"OK, now you know our reason, what is yours? He questioned but I wasn't really listening. Something had just suddenly occurred to me.

"Wait, back up, are you trying to tell me your 'those Cullens'?" I asked, not believing my own question.

"Er 'those Cullens'?" he replied quizzically.

"Sorry, er, in New York last Spring, you each took first in your swims"

"Yes, but how do you know that?" he asked a little worried, praying that I didn't just confess to being his families own private stalker.

"I was there competing in the womens freestyle before hand and stuck around to watch the mens before my flight took off. I remember being fairly impressed actually, you all pulled relatively decent times" I stopped and slightly blushed as I realised I was starting to rant.

"Wow, really?, er thank you Bella. Does that mean you will be trying out for the team then? State championships are coming up. We could use you..... if you are any good of course."

Edward finished with a cocky yet humorous attitude.

"I came out of last season with four competition wins, and two competition records. Is that good enough for you?" I replied in a equally cocky manor.

Edwards eye brows went up and a smile appeared that reached his eyes.

"Well then I can't wait to see you swim. How about you come with me to school on Monday and I will show you about and get you set up to try out after lunch?"

My heart fluttered, did he just actually ask to see me again. In public. Wow, I think maybe I'm going to really like living in Forks.

EPOV

I couldn't believe it, she knew who I was, and even more amazingly she was impressed by what it was. This girl was so much better than all the girls I had grown up with and I had only known her half an hour. I wanted to be so close to her constantly, I wanted to be her friend, her protector and her lover and we had only just met. It felt like my head had turned to mush! This is insane. I can't possibly be thinking all of this, but I was. I wanted to be the one to show her forks the way I saw it, I wanted her to walk into school on Monday with me at her side and let every man in the world know that she was mine and off limits. I wanted so much and yet I had no right to. Oh but I couldn't help myself. I had to ask.

"sure, yeah, that would be great. Thank you Edward" she replied.

She said yes. I wanted to shout it from the roof tops and let my heart fly with the lullaby of her voice. She said Yes!

O dear God!!! What am I going to do about Rose!!!


End file.
